


Cheiloproclitic

by aheartfullofstories



Series: E/R collection [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Piningjolras, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartfullofstories/pseuds/aheartfullofstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone’s lips.

Enjolras is distracted.

He has to finish the paper on social media that he has been putting off for a week, his speech for tonight’s meeting needs to be spell-checked and he promised to help Dr. Lamarque with his first year class.

That’s why he decided the library would be a good place to work, devoid of all possible distractions. But here he is, half an hour has passed and he still can’t seem to write more than a few sentences.

But honestly, you can’t blame him. He didn’t expect Grantaire to be sitting across from him, and he certainly didn’t expect to lose himself in the way he keeps biting his lip in concentration every time he has to erase something from his sketchbook. The way his teeth dug into his lower lip and how his tongue brushed over them slowly, leaving them all red and shiny; Enjolras wondered if they would look that way after being kissed, if Grantaire would like his lips being bitten, what sounds would he make…

The loud beeping of his phone stopped him from continuing that train of thought. He hastily grabbed the still beeping device, looking around with an apologetic look and feeling all the blood rushing to his face. He looked at the screen and sighed. It was almost time for the meeting and he still hadn’t finished. This wasn’t good, he was not the type to get sidetracked by the sight of someone’s lips, but Grantaire has always been kind of the exception for everything, figures he would distract Enjolras even without meaning to.

With another look at the time, Enjolras closed his laptop, he wasn’t going to get anything done and the café was on the other side of campus. He was packing everything when he heard a chair scraping across the floor. He looked over and his eyes found blue eyes already looking his way.

\- You heading out? - Grantaire asked, hands stuffing his sketchbook and pencils on a battered backpack

\- Yeah, I told Combeferre I would be there early to go over some things before the meeting. You’re coming right? – Enjolras was trying desperately to keep his eyes away from Grantaire’s mouth, but looking into his eyes made him feel another set of feelings that he was not ready to decipher.

\- We’ll see –

Enjolras frowned.

What do you mean? I told you guys this was important, we need to decide what we’re going to do now that the head of security has banned us from protesting on campus grounds.

\- Well, I can’t always do what you expect me to do – Grantaire threw his bag over his shoulder and started walking backwards in the direction of the door - Gotta keep things interesting, or you’re gonna be bored with me - he said with a smirk on his face.

And then he pursed his lips and blew a kiss at Enjolras as he was stepping out of the door.

After a moment Enjolras grabbed his things and went the same way, trying not to overthink the way his mind kept picturing R's mouth kissing something more than air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
